NaruHina Fans: UNITE!
by Princess of Oneshots
Summary: This is what happens when you combine NaruHina hungry fans with Naruto. PURELY CRACK AND FOR FUN! But also exceedingly true as to what we would do... R


***Very serious expression* We are gathered here today… To begin our 'FANS UNITE' trilogy… **

**Fangirls: *Holding various lethal weapons and looking extremely deadly***

***Still with a serious expression* Our first couple. *screen behind me shines***

**Fangirls: *very serious derp faces***

**NARUTO AND HINATA!**

**Fangirls: YEAH! *start screaming and running out of the room with weapons raised***

***Turns to face you. Yes, you… Katie* This… Is what happens when you combine lethal Naruto and Hinata fangirls with Naruto. *Derp face* Enjoy this crazy and possibly mind raping story.**

* * *

"Hello guys," Hinata said, walking into the village square with Naruto.

They both gasped, seeing their beloved village looking like a battle zone. That part was normal, but the weirdest thing was that there were zillions of strangers crowding the house as Sakura stood on the stage looking like a female satan.

Sakura faced the crowd of fangirls, fanfiction writers, shippers, Naruto Watchers and members of Naruto.

"We are gathered here today for a very important reason." Sakura said, walking back and forth on the stage.

Murmurs and whispers of agreement swarmed the house.

"We all have one main purpose today." She smiled evilly.

Everyone nodded.

"The purpose is so great, that if we wait any longer we just might DIE!" Sakura said, emphasizing the word 'die'.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked as Hinata shrugged.

The crowd of people started to get riled up and excited.

"WE. ARE. HERE. FOR. NARUHINA!" Sakura shouted as the crowd cheered.

Hanabi joined Sakura on the stage. "We have a mission here, you guys! Are you ready to change history, make NaruHina forever and die of happiness?"

"HELLZ YEAH!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I'M READY!" Ino said seriously as Neji, Shikamaru and a few others agreed.

"ANYTIME!" Tenten and Temari shouted.

"AYE SIR!" Three five year old fangirls yelled.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP MOTHERFUCKER!"

Shouts of war ran through the guild from many fangirls.

Tenten joined the girls on stage. "Get your weapons ready and let's do this shit!" she yelled, raising her multiple swords in the air.

"YESSSSS!" Everyone yelled raising their various weapons. Mainly swords, chainsaws, knives, dynamite, bombs, spears, bow and arrows, axes, hammers, poison and giant rocks. Yup, basic blackmailing weapons. ^_^

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Sakura yelled as everyone ran out the door.

"YOLO SWAG!" Lee said running out.

"What? Lee too?" Hinata said shocked.

Naruto watched the scene in horror.

"What he fu-"

"FUDGE IT'S THE COKBLOCK!" a fangirl said pointing at Karin who was on her way to the Village Square.

"Wh-What?" she said, turning to the large crowd of angry fangirls.

"GET THE COCKBLOCK!" "IT'S THE NARUHINA STOPPER!" "IT'S THE OBSTACLE!" "SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!" was heard throughout the frenzy of NaruHina shippers.

"What the heck did I dooooo?" Karin said running away.

"Hey! Hey! Yes she's a threat to NaruHina but she's also Naruto's last known relative! Focus on the main objective! NARUHINAAAAA!"

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"

Karin breathed a sigh of relief as she stopped running. "What the actual hell?"

Misashi Kishimoto was drawing the latest sketch of the new chapter of Naruto, "Hmm, should I add NejiTen? Maybe ShikaTema and some SasuSaku? How about NaruHina? Naaaah, I should keep the NaruHina fans frustrated. Haha, genius!"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and he was up against the wall before he could say 'troll'.

"What the what?" Kishimoto managed to say before zillions of weapons were pointed at his face.

He looked at the many fans surrounding him with weapons.

"Let me guess… ShikaTema fans? Don't worry, it's coming up in the next chapter-"

The nearest fangirl sliced off a bit of his hair.

Constance sighed, "KibaHina fans."

All the fans screamed in terror. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THE WORD! THE KIBA, X, HINA WORD! IT BURNS!"

Masashi shivered. This could only mean one thing. He had the worst possible angry mob of fangirls in front of him. The NaruHina fans…

"Kishimoto, you know why we are here." Tenten said, stepping forward in her goddess of war attire.

"Tenten…"

"It's why we're all here, Kishimoto." Sakura said, stepping forward.

He gulped. Sakura too?

Kishimoto pushed one of the swords away from his throat. "Look girls." he spotted an angry Neji, Lee and a few other men. "…And guys… how about a compromise? I can make the very next chapter or the chapter afterwards have some NaruHina."

The fangirls readied their weapons.

"Okay, okay, ONE special perfect chapter for NaruHina!' Kishimoto shouted.

Everyone started to aim for his head.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL MAKE THEM FULLY CANON YOU NARUHINA HUNGRY PSYCHOS!"

Everyone dropped their weapons and cheered, celebrating the amazing awesomeness of NaruHina being full proof and canon.

"THANK YOU MISASHI KISHIMOTO!" Everyone yelled happily.

"That's great and all but can you all get out of my studio and STOP DANCING ON PICTURES OF KIBA!"

"Do we get a say in this?" Hinata and Naruto asked.

"NO MOTHERFUCKER!" Everyone yelled.

Naruto and Hinata sighed.


End file.
